Glee!
by Joleigh Harper
Summary: This is on season 3. Santana struggles with coming out as gay and Brittany stands by her. Blaine switched schools to be with Kurt. Rachel and Finn's relationship go to the next step. Will and Emma got married in the summer. Quinn and Puck had kept Beth and Rachel never met Shelby. Sam is trying to get Mercedes back. They struggle through personal issues and Glee issues.


Chapter 1: True Love Prevails.

Santana was in her locker when Brittany walked up to her. "Hey." Brittany greeted. "Hey, you." Santana greeted as she faced her girlfriend. Santana looked around to see if anyone is watching her. It's the first day of senior year, and everyone was excited. Everyone, except for Santana, that is. Santana and Brittany have been secretly dating since the end of last year. Santana is terrified about coming out and admitting her love to the world. "We had plans last night, but you never showed." Brittany stated and Santana shrugged. "I had back to school things to deal with." Santana stated as she turned back to her locker. Brittany grabbed Santana's hand, making Santana look at their hands and then to meet her eyes. "What's going on?" Brittany asked. Santana looked around and took her hand back with tears in her eyes. "We were almost caught together. Remember? By the Cherios. It was scary. I love you, but I can't come out, I just can't." Santana explained and Brittany understand. "I understand, and I do love you too. But I can't keep hiding in constant fear just to be with you, it's too hard for me." Brittany stated. "I understand that, but it's complicated." Santana stated. "Yeah, you're complicated. I don't want you to change, I never have. I fell in love with you are, this girl in front of me. I never thought of you having flaws, but maybe you do. Never change, even if it means not being with me." Brittany explained as she walked away. Santana sighed and wiped her tears.

Rachel and Finn were the first ones in Glee Club. "This is going to be a great year, I can't wait." Rachel stated. "Yeah, it'll be a great year. We'll be together." Finn stated with a smile and Rachel smiled too. "That's the best part." Rachel stated and they kissed. "I love you." Finn stated. "I love you too, that's why I'm going to sing to you." Rachel stated. They held hands as they looked into each others eyes. "Rachel." Finn stated.

Rachel: I can't win, I can't reign. I will never win this game. Without you, without you.

Finn: I am lost, I am vain. I will never be the same. Without you, without you.

(Walks into Glee Club, hand in hand.)

Rachel: I won't run, I won't fly. I will never make it by. Without you, without you.

Finn: I can't rest, I can't fight. All I need is you and I. Without you, without you.

Both: Oh, oh, oh! You! You! You! Without you! You! You! Without you.

Rachel: I can't erase, so I'll take blame. But I can't accept that we're estranged. Without you. Without you.

Finn: I can't quite now, this can't be right. I can't take one more sleepless night. Without you. Without you.

Rachel: I won't soar, I won't climb. If yoi're not here, I'm paralyzed. Without you. Without you.

Finn: I can't look, I'm so blind. I lost my heart, I lost my mind. Without you. Without you.

Both: Oh, oh, oh! You! You! You! Without you! You! You! Without you. I am lost, I am vain. I will never be the same. Without you, without you. Without you.

Everyone clapped as they smiled. "Well done, you two. Perfect way to start out a perfect year." Will stated. "Thank you, Mr. Shue. I would actually like to say something." Rachel stated as she held Finn's hand, and Will nodded. "Sure thing, Rachel." Will agreed. "Well, I know we had a rough year last year. We lost nationals, and we all had personal issues as well. But I know in my heart this will be a better year. We can be happy, if we are true to ourselves and if we stick together. We are more then friends, we are a family. We _will_ win nationals this year, I know we will." Rachel explained and Will nodded as he walked up there and the couple sat back down. "Thank you, Rachel. I couldn't have said it better myself. I know we can do this. I also know that this is the last year for some of you, and I will make sure it is memerable for all of you." Will explained and everyone clapped.

Santana was in the auditorium, thinking about Brittany. Kurt walked in, but Santana didn't notice him. "Hey." Kurt greeted. Santana sighed and rolled her eyes. "What do you want?" Santana asked. "I saw you in the Glee room when Rachel was talking. When she talked about being true to yourself." Kurt replied. "I don't know what you're talking about." Santana stated. "Yes, you do. You looked down and then you glanced at Brittany." Kurt stated. "Kurt." Santana stated as she glared. "I'm not stupid, Santana. I went through this, I can help." Kurt stated and Santana stood up. "I must be going." Santana stated and walked out as Kurt sighed.

Brittany walked up to Kurt and Blaine. "Hey, have you guys seen Santana?" Brittany asked. "Earlier in the auditorium, but I don't know where she is now." Kurt replied. "Okay." Brittany stated. "Is everything okay with her?" Kurt asked. "I don't know." Brittany replied and walked away. "Is everything okay with you?" Blaine asked and Kurt sighed. "Yeah, I'm just concerned." Kurt replied and Blaine nodded. "Still on for our date tonight?" Blaine asked and Kurt smiled. "Of course." Kurt replied.

Kurt and Blaine were at a restraunt. They have been there for an hour and are having a good time. "I'm glad I'm at McKinley now." Blaine stated and Kurt smiled. "Me too. I love you." Kurt stated. "I love you too." Blaine stated. Ready for desert?" Kurt asked and Blaine nodded. "Yep." Blaine replied. "Good." Kurt stated as he looked at the menu. "May I ask you something?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded. "Sure." Kurt replied as he looked up from his menu. "What was going on at school?" Blaine asked. "What do you mean?" Kurt asked. "Something was going off. You seemed... Off." Blaine replied. "Oh, that." Kurt stated. "Yeah. What was that all about?" Blaine asked. "It's a long story, and I know you're my boyfriend but I feel like I should keep my friends secret. She's not ready for people to know." Kurt replied. "Is it Rachel?" Blaine asked. "No, it's... Complicated." Kurt replied and Blaine nodded. "I understand. I resepect that about you." Blaine stated and Kurt smiled.

Brittany knocked on Santana's door and her mom answered it. "Brittany, good to see you. Santana's in her room." Mrs. Lopez stated and Brittany smiled. "Thanks, Mrs. Lopez." Brittany stated as she walked in. "No problem." Santana stated and closed the door behind Brittany. Brittany and Santana has been friends for years and to each others house a million times, so they know their way around by now. She knocked on Santana's door. "Come in!" Santana called. Brittany took a deep breathe and walked in, closing the door behind her. "Hey." Brittany greeted. Santana stood up from her bed. "Brittany." Santana stated. "Could we talk?" Brittany asked. "Of course." Santana replied. Santana moved over to let Brittany sit next to her as she took the seat on the bed. "I was harsh on you earlier today, and I'm sorry. I love you and I want to be with you, no matter what. You are the only person who makes me feel smart, and I know I'm not." Brittany explained. "Of course you are, you're a genius." Santana stated and Brittany grinned. "See? Just like that. I don't know how you do it. But I want to be your girlfriend, and we can keep it a secret for now, until you're ready to come out." Brittany explained and Santana smiled. "I'm glad you understand." Santana stated. "I have never been understanding to most people, but I am with you." Brittany stated. "I love you." Santana stated. "I love you too." Brittany stated and they started making out as they removed clothes.


End file.
